


Abandoned for Being Ourselves

by NuclearPro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the kids get loving and supporting parents, All the shit parents are some sort of LGBTQ+ phobic to the kids, Bad Parents, Except the OC's parents and Juleka's mom, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPro/pseuds/NuclearPro
Summary: Most of the Parents are shitty rich assholes like Gabriel. The kick their kids out of the house for being LGBTQ+. The kids make a powerful friend. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Classmates/Classmates (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Abandoned for Being Ourselves

This Is Filler words so this does not get deleted by being a draft, This will be picked up when Im not a massive procrastinator.


End file.
